


Turn Off The Night

by CyberDalek96



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 22:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberDalek96/pseuds/CyberDalek96
Summary: Derek doesn't want to think about Meredith. Set sometime in season 2. Inspired by Richard Marx's Turn Off The Night.





	Turn Off The Night

**Author's Note:**

> -I do not own Grey's Anatomy or its characters.  
-I do not own Richard Marx's Turn Off The Night.  
-All mistakes are mine.  
-Comments, reviews, and kudos welcome.

Derek downed the rest of his scotch and set the glass near his feet. He stared at the empty land surrounding him. In the distance, he could just make out the fireflies dancing. He remembered the night he and Meredith had spent on his porch, fireflies and stars illuminating the night.

She had come over unexpectedly after her shift. She had just wanted to spend some time with him. They’d sat on his porch, sipping beer and listening to the sounds of the night. Her eyes had widened at the sight of so many fireflies; she was mesmerized by their communication.

Derek looked up at the sky. Though he wasn’t currently completely drunk, the stars were blurry.

He remembered the way he and Meredith had lain down in the grass, holding hands and watching the stars twinkle. She had pointed out the couple constellations she knew the names of. He had kissed her softly before standing and pulling her to her feet. He had taken her in his arms, and they’d danced.

Derek picked up his glass and refilled it before heading back into his trailer. He didn’t want to think about her anymore tonight. He didn’t want to see the fireflies or the stars. All they were doing was lighting up the memories that were too painful to think about. He just wanted to turn off the night.


End file.
